So She Ran
by MagicalNinjaUnicorn
Summary: Running is what Chrissy is good at. She doesn't face her problems, she runs from them because it's easier that way. But now, with everything changing, she'll have to face both them or face the consequences. AU NextGen OC/JP2 ...In Progress...at the moment...hopefully...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello to anyone who is reading this! Thanks for dropping by and all that stuff I'm supposed to say...I feel like I'm missing something...OH that disclaimer thingy! Well, honestly if you can't tell that I am not JK Rowling by the way my writing (bleh!) sounds in comparison with hers...then you should see a doctor about that.**

* * *

So She Ran (I should find a better title...leave a review if you think of a better one!)

by MagicalNinjaUnicorn

Chapter One

Her ears strained and muscles tightened. Listening for the sound that would indicate her to start sprinting.

BANG!

Hearing the gunshot, she took off running.

She had to give her best. She had to stay in the lead. She had to win _again. _She couldn't let everyone down. So she ran.

runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunru nrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun

"Congratulations Chrissy! We knew you could do it." I looked up from the place I had collapsed out of breath after crossing the finish line first and grinned up at my team. They grinned back. Most of the athletes on the team who came down were seniors, because the coach gave everyone a choice.

"Aww thanks guys" I smirked back up at them all, still lying spread eagle in the grass surrounding the track still trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes for a second to take a deep breath. I loved the smell of the grass and nature and all that outdoors stuff. It reminded me of how it used to be. When _they _were still around. When everything was normal and perfect and-

I opened my eyes to find a hand thrust in my face. I blinked in surprise and smiled. Alex, the adorable little freshman, had offered me her hand to pull me to my feet. I shook my head. The tiny, tan 95 lb, 4'10" girl was the "sister" for me on the big sister-little sister thing that the team does whenever there's a freshman that makes varsity. She was the epitome of adorable, with chocolate brown hair in braided pigtails and big brown eyes and had all the upperclassmen wrapped around her finger.

"Alex, hun," I laughed out, "I weigh around fifty pounds more than you and I'm seven inches taller. I think I can safely say that's not possible."

The rest of the team was cracking up as she pouted at me and insisted she was strong.

"Well, you know," she furrowed her brow trying to think of a way to contradict me and we all laughed harder.

Tren, on the guys varsity team, rolled his eyes at our antics, but smirked anyway and leaned towards his friends, Jack, Ryan, Joey, and Nick, pretending to whisper, "Five bucks says she falls on top of Chrissy trying."

Without preamble, Alex grabbed my hand with both of hers and tugged backwards as hard as possible, making me jerk forward. Unfortunately, since she was so eager to prove them all wrong, she tried too hard.

My eyes widening, I didn't catch my balance while rising and toppled forward, completely smushing Alex to the ground. I heard the breath whoosh out of her and I winced, knowing that she had gotten the wind knocked out of her. She groaned, muttering expletives, and I rolled off her and scrambled up, shaking my head at her language.

I glanced down again and was surprised that she hadn't gotten up yet. I took a closer look. Seeing blood on her face, I yelped and bent down, asking her frantically if she was okay. The others on the team had stopped laughing now and were looking inquisitively at her. She blushed, sat up, and murmured something about how she was fine, but at our looks she raised her hand to her face and felt around her nose.

"Oh that's why my face felt wet," she said sheepishly. We looked incredulous at her, but chuckled anyway. Our coach, seeing us huddled near her, walked over.

"What are you all-C'mon guys! I can't even leave you alone for five minutes and you're terrorizing the freshman!" he exclaimed, only half-joking. He turned his eyes to the two captains, one from the girls Varsity, Shannon, and the one from the guys, Matt, demanding an answer to what had just happened. They quickly reassured him that it was an accident and there hadn't (God-forbid) been any bullying. The teachers and coaches always seem to think that if something's wrong then it's bullying, it's messed up. His gaze flicked to Alex who was looking intrigued at the blood on her hand from her nose, which she had been trying to staunch. When she didn't react he cleared his throat and she jumped. Looking confused at his pointed stare, she tilted her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. She nodded, "Yup, it's just a bloody nose," she declared, "nothing life-threatening, I think." He rolled his eyes at her failed attempt at sarcasm, which she had been trying to learn for the past season, but turned towards me to inform me of all the oh-so-important details I desperately needed to know about the awards ceremony; see that is sarcasm at its finest. I am such a master. Only half listening, I started to inspect my big toe which I stubbed at some point during the day, while I picked up the gist of what I think he was getting at and shrugged to acknowledge that I got it. I could hear Alex and Tren stifle laughs at me. I mean, honestly, I think I knew what to do by now. Not to brag, but I had won two times before at state, second as a freshman, first as a sophomore, and now as a junior I won first again. I imagine I'll win again next year. I was just a good runner. Well, more than that, I was extremely athletic. Always have been, always will be. Whenever want to win, actually pouring myself completely into a task, heart and soul, I get it done. If I put my mind to something, it just happens. That sounds…weird, never mind. Slowly I tuned back into the conversation to hear Alex whining about going to the nurse.

They were all trying to insist, but she was holding her ground. I snorted. The girl, although tiny, sweet, and a freshman, was one of the most headstrong, stubborn people I have ever known. And that applies to everything, including running. She qualified at sectionals, regionals, and state, but they only take the top sixteen sprint times for the two heats of eight, and since she tied for the sixteenth spot, they did a coin toss, which she lost. Which sucks. Because that little thing is a machine, who could've given me a run for my money. No pun intended.

* * *

**Reviews are love:) and appreciated!**

**So free cookies to any reviewers I (hopefully) get!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N If thou art looking forst a 'disclaimer' thoust shouldst refer backst to thus first chapter. I know, I'm not cool. You don't have to rub it in though...**

* * *

So She Ran (WANTED: A New Title; IF FOUND: Message/Review Me!)

by MagicalNinjaUnicorn

Chapter Two

"And in First Place, with a time of 9.87 in the 100m sprint, is junior Christine Rentes from Eastlings High School in Briarwood Hills." I heard the announcer say before some guy came up to me and handed me a shmancy looking trophy that would go in our school case and a (fake) gold medal for me, which both said something along the lines of First Place at State in Illinois. While accepting this, I could practically feel everyone's eyes on me. Ah, there's nothing I hate more than these awkward situations where everyone's staring at me. Wait, except other people's birthdays. I mean, great, you were born! That was sarcasm in case you didn't notice. But that may be because I never celebrate my own…but that doesn't matter right now. Because I can feel everyone is staring, or glaring in the case of most of the other schools and competitors, along with their applause.

Then Alex broke the ice by shouting, "Yeah Riss! Whoooo! Chrissy! Yeah…" she awkwardly faded out at the end as the clapping slowed and the stares were directed at her. "Well…I guess we don't cheer at these sorts of events do we?" she muttered loudly to herself. I shook my head and chuckled along with the rest of the team and a few strangers.

The other competitors came over to reluctantly congratulate me and we all shook hands. One snooty blonde, I think her name was Mindy or Mandy or something, appraisingly looked at, then offered, "Great job on your sprints, I mean, I could've done better, but I sprained my ankle recently so…" she trailed off clearly trying to indicate that she wasn't at her best and would have beaten me.

One of the others smiled at me genuinely and praised my skills, adding before she walked away, "Your team seems really close too, I kind of envy you, because mine is too focused on winning to actually bond-"

The blonde cut in at that moment, throwing the other girl a nasty look, "Well, they don't seem to take this event or competition seriously. Especially that really annoying little girl. She seems like such a nuisance, I really pity you all," she added in a way that got under my skin, partly because of her nasally voice and partly because she clearly thought she was right and that I would agree with her.

Off to the side I saw Alex stiffen, her face falling and her eyes glancing around at our faces as if to verify whether what the girl said was true or not. I felt a flash of anger that this blonde ditz had caused Al to go back into the shell she had come out of during the season, due to her intimidation and shyness at being the only freshman. She really hadn't let any of us get to know her or believe we would want to get to know her until March, a month after the season started, mostly due to the sophomores and juniors on the team that resented the fact that all the seniors and me (a junior) liked her better than them. I turned to face the ditz and scathingly replied, "I don't know who you think you are, but you don't know how our team works. We put in 110% all day, every day, and that's why we are the better team. You are just a petty, jealous girl who is upset at her team's and her own loss," I added condescendingly at the end. She looked shocked at my reaction, but I wasn't finished, "And as for the 'annoying little girl' as you put it, well, first you don't know her, so I don't know why you're even being rude to her. And second, she's a much nicer, better person than you are. Plus she's an amazing runner who could probably beat you. So if I were you, I'd shut up before I make a fool out of myself. Oh wait, you already did." At that I gave her a final glare and spun away, still furious, and itching to slap her, but with only a week left of school, I didn't want detention.

I looked around to see the rest of the team who came nodding in approval at my words, but still frowning at the blonde. Glancing around, I looked for my pseudo-little sister. Not finding her, I sighed and hoped she hadn't thought we agreed with the girl.

"Hey, did any of you see were Alex went?" I questioned them. Eyes widening, they looked around, not seeing her either.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888

"Alex! Al! Alex, hon, where are you?" I called, jogging around the outdoor stadium with Tren and Jack, as the team had split up to find her. It had been ten minutes and we hoped she hadn't gone far. Tren hurried to keep up with me, obviously reluctant for some reason, so I opened my mouth to confront him when he cut me off, rolling his eyes, "No, Chrissy, I don't agree with the blonde girl, that's not what I'm reluctant about." I blinked in surprise at his mind-reading, and he continued, "but I think it's ridiculous that you all are hunting her down like babysitters or parents and acting like she's four. How would you have liked it if the seniors had acted like that to you when you were a freshman? Honestly, she's fourteen, if she wanted to talk with you all she would." I sighed knowing that he's right, and looked at Jack who shrugged as if to say her was going to stay out of it, but I felt compelled to add, "Well, I still want to find her to make sure she doesn't believe the blonde."

He shrugged and gave me a look, "How about we go meet up with the rest of the team since that was the original plan set by Coach? Weren't we all going to meet up at seven thirty, by the gates?"

I glanced at me watch to check the time and saw he was right, it was seven twenty and the other would be arriving there soon so that we could go out to dinner, then back to the hotel in Peoria we were staying since it's a four hour drive from Peoria to Briarwood Hills. Jack and I agreed with him and we headed to the gates, all hoping Al had kept track of time and would meet everyone there.

* * *

**A/N I promise this _will eventually _get to the part where magic comes in and they go into the potterverse. I solemnly swear.**

**Review if you have any titles ides:)**

**Or any story ideas.**

**Or if you like it.**

**Even if you hate it.**

**Especially if you hate it.**

**TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hello. I was typing up an update earlier this week and was kinda disappointed to see no reviews...but that's okay because I'm sure that you lot just forgot, right...? Well anyway, here's an update, and, yes, I realize it is a bit shorter than the first two, but hopefully you all can look past that and just enjoy it...or at least I assume you do...since there's been no flames...not that there's been any positive feedback...or feedback at all...**

* * *

So She Ran (Still need a better title...review, please?)

by MagicalNinjaUnicorn

Chapter Three

Most everyone was there when we arrived at the gates, save Coach, Matt, and Alex. I looked pointedly at Tren and raised my eyebrows. He just rolled his eyes at me and ignored me, while starting a conversation with Jack about graduation, since it was both of their senior years. My attention shifted off of their pointless debate about whether graduation was black-tie or white-tie, to a group of five other members of our team who seemed to be having a disagreement. Curious, I turned and realized they were arguing over whether something was cute or not. With Shannon and Kate, another senior, saying it was adorable, laughing, and holding Ryan, Joey, and Nick, back who did not seem to find it hilarious or cute in the least. I got closer and inquired what was wrong. Shannon smirked at me and pointed out the area where some team from Chicago was standing. I was still confused and looked inquiringly at them. Ryan gruffly told me to look at the area with their ice-box, muttering something about 'too young.'

Looking closer, I realized that Alex was there chatting with a boy.

Raising my eyebrows, "Why are you so worked up about that, I'm sure you dated as a freshman. In fact, I'm fairly sure that you've told us all stories about you're various dates from freshman and sophomore year." All three looked at me surprised and Nick whined, "But that's different. She can't date anyone, boys are bad!"

I laughed and opened my mouth to respond when Coach finally came over with Matt and asked if everyone was there. Taking charge, Shannon informed him that everyone but Alex was there. He looked surprised when Ryan, who's usually a really shy guy, spoke up right away, "She's over there, associating with the enemy schools. We really shouldn't have inter-school mingling, it's…dangerous," Coach looked over to where Al and the boy were and laughed, but replied, "Oh you boys are such hypocrites, you dated at her age," Coach got a mischievous look on his face and added, "but she really shouldn't do it during school hours." Are men built with protective streaks?

"Alex!" Coach called over, "Are you going to join the team or that boy for dinner?" The girls all burst out laughing as her face turned bright red, but the guys, including Jack and Tren, who had realized what was going on, still had their caveman act going and kept frowning.

She said goodbye to her new friend and walked back over towards us slowly, anticipating how much we were going to tease her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888

I glanced at the menu in my hands, seeing hamburgers, shakes, and fries, and smiled. I would finally be able to eat junk food, seeing how my coach had practically forbid it during the weeks before State. I looked around the place we had come to eat at, and saw the rest of my team debating over what to order.

We had decided to eat dinner at some quaint, old-fashioned diner that was right next to our hotel. One of the local teams had recommended it, saying that it had great food and was cute, and I had to agree. It looked like the quintessential 50's diner, fit with shiny red booths, a jukebox machine, and metal counters that held posters of Elvis. The staff even wore roller skates when they were serving food.

"So what would you like to order?" I looked up and saw the waitress had come to our filled table.

Realizing she was speaking to me, since I was on the end, I quickly scanned the menu.

"Err…I'll have the double-bacon-cheeseburger-deluxe. And…well…"

"Just order," Alex whined, "I'm dying here!"

I mock-glared at her, but turned to the waitress and finished, "And a chocolate sha-"

_CRACK!_

I glanced around for the source of the loud noise, and saw five tall men in black capes standing in the middle of the diner. Where did they come from? And what was the noise they made?

Alex paled and pulled a stick from her pocket, making me realize that the men had sticks too.

I frowned at her and opened my mouth to question her sanity. The diner was being robbed or something and here she was going to do what? Throw a stick at them? But then why did they have the sticks too?

Suddenly chaos reigned.

One of the men starting screaming gibberish and flashes of light flew towards our table. I saw a red beam hit our coach, who fell to the ground, unconscious. I saw Alex take a yellow one in her arm, and she tripped and started to bleed. I was confused. How were lights doing this? I heard my teammates and the other diners screaming, but over the noise of everyone, I also could hear the attacking men, with one yelling at another, "Don't just stun the muggles, you bloody fool! It won't kill them! Just get rid of the vermin so we can get the blood-traitors to Tim."

What? Who's Tim?

Bewildered by their words and British accents, I was momentarily distracted from dodging the colorful flashes that I had realized were harmful after several more people fell to floor unconscious, and hopefully not dead.

I saw the approaching purple light too late.

* * *

**Yuppers. I'm ending on a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. Not really, though. If you're really mad at me, you could review...?**

**Flame me even!**

**I can take it! I just want to know how you feel and what you think!**

**Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hello. I'm excited to say that someone FINALLY reviewed! YAY! Thanks a ton to VanillaSnitch for making my day:) This chapter is dedicated to you and hopefully the paragraphs aren't as long...but if you still think they are then I apologize and give you permission to smack me and take away my brownies.**

**Also, a teeeeeny bit of self-promoting. Take a look at one of my oneshots (prettyplease?) one's called ****_Disappointment_**** and the other's called ****_Sometimes_****. To be honest, those are probably better written than this story because they actually wanted to be written by me...**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

So She Ran (still need a better title...review?)

by MagicalNinjaUnicorn

Chapter Four

It slammed into my shoulder, throwing me against some hard surface, and I felt blinding pain shoot through my body, seeming to flow from where it had hit me. I couldn't think for a moment, my head aching from where it had made contact with the table and my vision blurred as tears stung my eyes. Gritting my teeth and disregarding the pain, I stood back up, and noticed Alex was fighting the men and exchanging the light flashes.

I moved forward, trying to help, seeing a green one fly close to her and then hit the wall close by us, scorching it and demolishing everything near it, with broken bricks and chunks of the diner raining down, some hitting me in the head. Dizzy again and bleeding from the head wound, I scrambled in her direction, ignoring the growing pain in my shoulder and other spots and bruises on my body. They noticed me coming and threw more balls of lights at me, forcing me to try to dodge them. At least half of them missed by a long shot, probably because they were more focused on subduing Alex, who was putting up more of a fight than I could, but the other three were all straight on course and unavoidable.

Closing my eyes and cringing in anticipation of the impact, I threw my hands in front of myself on reflex.

And felt nothing.

I peeked out between my fingers and saw some sort of blue, silvery shield in front of me, blocking a bunch of spells that they were throwing. Momentarily captivated, I gazed at it, confused at how it worked, how it got there, how any of what was going on was possible. I tried to poke it, and it felt solid. But that made no sense, because how is a glowing shield of light supposed to be solid?

I heard a yelp from where the fight was going on and cursed my low attention span. I turned to see what had happened, hoping fiercely that it had not been Alex.

Scanning the area, I saw she was still fighting, and had actually taken out most of the attackers. I didn't understand how she was doing it. The lights seemed to be shooting out of her stick in her hand, while she was yelling words that seemed to make no sense to me.

Even though she seemed to be faring well against them, I could tell she was growing tired. Deciding to try and help her, I grabbed some of the fallen bricks and wood pieces and started throwing them at the attackers to take them out, or at least piss them off.

Finally noticing me as more of a distraction, the remaining conscious two looked over to throw some more lights at me but stopped. I noticed flashes of recognition in their eyes, which confused me even more. How could I possibly know anyone with a different accent, besides my Uncle Sean who has a Irishy accent, but is from Britain, apparently, and hasn't even lived there for years, and my Uncle Dean, who lives there.

The bulky one made to take a step towards me, but was stopped by a red light hitting him between the shoulders. The last one glared, but quickly realized he was alone and grabbed all his unconscious companions and spun away with a crack.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

The silence was deafening between us.

She seemed unable to look me in the eyes, so she instead picked herself up off of the ground and looked around at the damage.

With the danger finally gone, I could feel myself falling off of the adrenaline high. I sat down on the ground so I wouldn't fall over and watched Alex mumble things and point with her wand. Slowly and amazingly the diner began to repair itself. I watched her float the pieces of the broken walls and tables back together, and saw the various tears in the booths and wallpaper begin to knit themselves together again.

When the majority of the damage was repaired and it was almost impossible to see that the fight even happened except for the team and other diners lying unconscious all over, I cleared my throat to get her attention.

At the break in the silence, she startled and chanced a look at my face. She seemed surprised at what she found, so I quickly tried to school my expression into one with less confusion but failed.

"Aren't you terrified? Or in horror? Nobody ever reacts like that," she informed me, "All calm and such. They are usually trying to run away in fear."

I gave her a look, "Honestly Alex, in the time that you've known me, have I ever shown fear? …besides spiders…and sharks…and elevators…and needles…and-well you get the point!"

She seemed to laugh in spite of herself, but it ended soon.

She was fooling and fumbling around with her stick, and seemed to be trying to figure out what to say.

"I can tell you're bursting with questions, so, go ahead and ask them, you deserve some answers."

I nodded and opened my mouth, but paused to try and gather my thoughts, deciding what I wanted to ask about first, "What's that stick? What were those lights? How do they work? Can I do that? Who were those men? Why did they attack us Why did they want to kill us what are muggles weretheytryingtokidnapuswhydidthelightshurtwhatwer e-"

"Okay! Hold on for a second," Alex interrupted me, "I'll explain everything."

I looked at her expectantly.

"_You're a witch._"

* * *

**A/N Well. That's an ending, right? I love blunt people.**

**Review if you think cliffhangers are evil.**

**Or if you weren't surprised she's a witch...**

**Or if you think my title's stupid and have a better idea...**

**Or if you think that the paragraphs are too long and I should split them more...**

**Or not...but please...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hello. Guess what? I got TWO more reviews:) WOOT WOOT! I now have a grand total of THREE! YAY! Okay I'm now going to stop being a freak. But I'd like to dedicate this chapter to welcome2michaeland and 42-Worlds-Apart for making my day and reviewing and favoriting and such:) Thanks I love you both. Hopefully this explains all that you had questions on and all that was not explained!**

**Some obvious self-promoting: PLEASE go check out some of my oneshots, especially _What's the Point_, which is my favorite. It really has nothing to do with this story, but I'd love for some feedback:)**

**Am I overusing smiley faces? I think so.**

* * *

So She Ran (apparently this title is sufficient...tell me if you agree...?)

by MagicalNinjaUnicorn

Chapter Five

"_You're a witch._"

"I'm a _what_?"

She paused, mumbling to herself, "Where should I start? Should I explain everything?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best."

Glancing up, she looked surprised, then smiled, "Oh yeah, I forgot I was talking out loud. Well, I should probably tell you about the history and background of everything first. So, I'm a witch. And you are too," I opened my mouth to protest, but she continued, "even if you don't know it yet. In fact, so is your Uncle Sean, or should I say Seamus, but I'll come back to that later."

I was beyond confused at this point, but realized that I'd get the story quicker of I shut up and listened.

"So, you need to know that the U.S. hasn't had many witches or wizards since the Salem Witch Hunts, they mostly went to Canada or back to England after that, so there is no magical government. And there is no school for witchcraft or wizardry, which is the what I was doing earlier, magic. Yup, in fact, the closest wand shop is in Mexico or Canada, the U.S. is crazy. But, unlike Europe and the rest of the world, most magical children here are homeschooled, but with no magical government, it's not safe to practice openly or without special wards, which are protective shields on houses, because dark wizards easily track accidental magic. Actually, most muggleborns eventually turn into dark wizards because they are kidnapped after their first accidental magic to be apprenticed. The only real upside to this is that there really isn't blood prejudice in the U.S., like there is in Europe, because most of the magical population is intelligent enough to realize that it's the power and strength of the magic that determines the power and strength of the wizard. But you have no idea about blood prejudices, I forgot. Are you getting this so far?"

I stared at her.

She looked a bit sheepish, but asked, "Should I continue?"

I mutely nodded, overwhelmed.

"Okay, so, it's hard to explain what magic is, but basically, it's like science. Except it's magic, if that makes sense…Because magic has rules, just like science. You know what forget that, it's magic, simple as that! Right, because…okay, I'm just confusing you further, so, magic is magic, moving on…Wait, I'll give you another demonstration!"

I raised my eyebrows at her when one of the plates started floating.

"Okay then, that's a charm that you'll probably learn later…I should probably explain more about who those people were, but then I have to explain your uncle…Okay! That's next!"

I shook my head, amused at her scatter-brained mind, but continued to listen.

"Well, your Uncle Sean's real name is Seamus, Seamus Finnegan, to be exact. You know how he has a Irish accent, well actually it's more Irish with a hint of British. That's obviously because he's from the U.K. But what you didn't know is that he's also a wizard and he is a war hero."

I blinked at that, confused. "First, during what war could he have been war hero,…Vietnam? And second, my Uncle Sean is a klutz, just like me. And third, he wouldn't hurt a fly. He can't kill a measly spider! We have to go get the bleach or Windex and spray them with it!"

"Well be that as it may, he was, he actually has helped train me-AND BEFORE YOU INTERRUPT, the reason he never trained you is because your parents, who were wizards too, made him promise to not start teaching you until you were of wizarding age, which is seventeen."

Eyebrows raised, I frowned at her, "When would they have had time to say that? Did it just come up one day, 'if we die, don't teach her magic'?"

Alex sighed, as if anticipating my reaction, "From what I know, they were both hit with deadly curses and had a short time to live before they died-"

"Wait! Hold up a second," I interrupted, frustrated and barely able to hold in my anger, "Why do you know all this and not me? It's not fair! I can barely remember them! They died when I was _five_ for God's sake, and now you're telling me what I do vaguely remember is a lie?"

I was breathing heavily now, feeling furious at everything and everyone.

"I'm so sorry Chris, I know-"

She was cut off by one of the windows of the diner exploding. I jerked back, expecting more people we would have to fight, but Alex seemed unsurprised and unbothered, only waving her wand and saying something to repair it.

"What just happened?" I questioned her, having no idea how that happened since she had not been pointing her wand at the window, my anger momentarily forgotten.

She smiled at me, seeming even more pleased, "Well, that was some accidental magic by you. Have you ever noticed weird things happening when you feel strong emotions? Those incidents were uncontrolled bouts of magic that can happen to anyone when they have heavy emotions, even I still have them."

I shrugged in acceptance and grinned, but then remembered my earlier frustration. I felt betrayed by Alex and Uncle Sean, but at the same time, I understood their reluctance to betray my dead parents trust. I sighed and realized I would forgive them because I knew that if I were in their place I would probably do the same thing.

I looked up to see that she had been watching me, studying my reactions. I smiled at her, trying to tell her that I wasn't really mad at her, and she returned it. Finally finished with my meltdown, I felt exhausted and sagged into the chair. She sat down beside me in the booth and seemed just as exhausted.

"I just have one more question, umm, can you fix them, as in everyone right there? I mean, do witches have doctors or spells for fixing people?"

She looked conflicted, "Well, there are spells, but I don't know any for that. I just checked to make sure everyone was alive. In fact I think you are the worst off out of everyone. What happened to you?"

I did a systems check, hurting in my shoulder and head, but playing it down a bit because I doubted she would be able to fix it. "Well, some purple spell hit my shoulder, but other than that, I'm fine."

She gave me a look, "Well, that's obviously not true since there is also blood on your hair and leg," I glanced down, I hadn't even noticed my leg, "and your shoulder is turning black, but I'll let it slide since I don't know any healing spells. I'm not that bad off either, I just have a cut on my side and some scrapes from the wall. You sure you'll stay conscious?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Yes, mother." I paused, unsure of how to phrase my next question, "Why are we just sitting here? Are we waiting or something?"

Alex smacked her hand to her forehead, "Oh, I forgot to tell you I sent a patronus, which is a charm that fights off dementors, but can also send messages, to Sean and a few other people. I called some Healers, which are doctors, I know and some back up in case more dark wizards attack."

"Sweet," I nodded, "do you know when they're gonna get here? Because I am dead tired?"

"We're right here, honey," came a familiar voice in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so the next chapter is fighting me. So if it's not up in thirteen days then I give you permission to spam my PM message box. Hopefully that will motivate me. Oh! And I'm trying (emphasis on trying) to update every week and a half or so. But like I said on my profile. It's fighting me. And I leave for vacation soon. A two week vacation. Hmmm... Should I bring my computer?**

**Review are love.**

**Or as I said on my angst-filled oneshot _What's the Point_: I'd say reviews are love, but right now I don't really believe in love.**

**What can I say? I was feeling depressed...BUT DON'T LET THAT DETER YOU! Please read it:)**

**Review if you like pancakes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hello my lovelies. Okay so I realize that I went a day over how long I said but sorry! And guess what? I'm up to six reviews now! woot woot! So this chapter is dedicated to welcome2michaeland and 42-Worlds-Apart and Bazinga:) Hopefully this explains even more...but if it makes absolutely no sense at all, feel free to leave me angry flaming reviews! Any and all reviews are appreciated!**

**On another note...my oneshots are still up (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge giggle giggle) and in a move that is obviously self promoting, I'm going to say: Please read them! If you like this, or even hate it, check them out! Please...?**

* * *

So She Ran (...title?)

by MagicalNinjaUnicorn

Chapter Six

I jerked my head up and saw Uncle Sean. I sprang up, relieved to see the main father figure in my life for the past many years.

"Shushu!" I exclaimed, which had been my special nickname for him since I was four and we went to a Chinese restaurant and I made them tell me how to say uncle in Chinese. I don't think I have used it in years.

Making my way towards him I was surprised to see him hurry towards me, tears in his eyes, and grab me up in a hug.

"Oh God, Ritz are you alright? You're covered in blood! And you're shoulder is black-Someone get a healer over here!"

I rolled my eyes at him, even though I knew he wasn't looking at my face. I glanced over to see how Alex was and saw some other wizards and witches talking to her and cleaning her up a bit. Turning back to Uncle Sean, I looked at his worried face and frowned.

"It's fine, I mean, I'm alive, right?" I joked to him, trying to lighten the mood.

He put his hands on my shoulders, and I held back a wince at the pain emanating from my injured shoulder, which he had momentarily forgotten about.

Sighing, he still beckoned over one of the Healers to attend to me, completely ignoring my attempts at pretending to be fine.

A tall, red-haired woman who looked about Sean's age sat down next to me and introduced herself, telling me to call her Ginny in her British accent, and started waving her wand back and forth. She was, I assumed, healing me.

I looked down and saw no progress, "Why isn't it working?" I asked, confused. I wondered if it was irreversible or something because she had been waving for about a minute and nothing had happened.

The woman smiled at me and assured me that it took a bit of time to work and not to worry, she instead changed the subject to my parents.

_JOY._

Speaking in her British accent, that made me wonder why she was in America, she started chatting to me, "Did you know that I actually knew your mum? She was in the year above me at Hogwarts, really sweet and smart, but _so _sarcastic! I bet you're that way too, right? She was roommates with one of my best friends, Hermione Granger, you've heard of her? Of course you have, what am I talking about? She's part of the Golden Trio! But then you must have heard of me! I'm Ginny Weasley! I should've told you my full name, then you would have recognized me and felt more comfortable." She said the last part to herself, but I was so bewildered that it was partially lost on me.

Crinkling my eyebrows, I looked at her, "Sorry, but I can't say I've heard of you or any of the people you've mentioned. Or Hogwarts or the 'Golden Trio'. I'm kinda new to magic."

She looked taken aback, but quickly recovered and sternly shouted over to where Sean was talking with some other people, "Seamus Finnegan! What is this that I heard about her being 'new to magic' and not knowing about…about anything! Get your arse over here!"

He rolled in eyes at her, but I noticed that he complied.

"Ginny, she doesn't know about magic yet!" He whispered hurriedly to her, "I still have to explain everything!"

"Actually," I informed him, "Alex told me everything already."

He paled, but gave me a small smile, "Everything?"

I nodded and crossed my arms, "Everything." I confirmed.

Hesitantly, as if expecting an explosion, which honestly would probably have happened if Alex hadn't told me first and I hadn't had time to think it through, he asked, "Are you upset with me?"

After a brief pause, he became more urgent, "because I really never wanted to keep it a secret, or not tell you, but your mum, it was her last wish! And I really couldn't-"

"It's fine," I cut him off, "Just forget about it."

I paused. "But…could you, um…just…you know…tell me about them?-Just a bit because I _realize_ you don't like to talk about them or anything-Or her, at least since you probably knew her better…" I trailed off since I knew I was babbling a little.

Ginny and Sean-Seamus! I would have to get used to calling him that, exchanged a look I didn't quite understand, but obliged.

"Well," he began, rambling "you know the basics about your parents, their names were Fay Dunbar and John Rentes. Or well, technically she was Fay Rentes because they did get married…" Ginny nudged him, and he continued. "You also know that I'm your godfather because Fay and I grew up together, you know in Ireland, and she was like my sister, which was perfect since neither of us had siblings. We both went to Hogwarts together too. You've seen pictures of your mum, and you know she was tall, tan dark-haired brunette with blue eyes, which is actually where you got your hair. You got your eyes from your father, who we met during the war and those two hit it off." He paused here and I could tell that this would be where the parts concerning magic and why we were even in the U.S. would finally come to light.

I had never really asked Sean-Seamus-because he always seemed reluctant to speak about my parents, even now he seemed pained to talk about them, or as I realized, her.

He continued, "What you have to know is that there was a war going on in England and your mum was a pureblood but was a blood-traitor because she didn't hate muggles. In fact, near the end of the war she fell in love with a muggle and they eloped. That muggle was your dad, John. The reason this was bad was because the pureblood supremacists obviously hated muggles, that's why they're called supremacists. So, even though the war was over and that side lost, there were still Death Eaters and they…they decided to-"

Ginny began speaking there since it seemed like he was faltering, "They attacked your parent's wedding ceremony and she got injured-"

I interrupted with a question, "I thought you said they eloped?"

Nodding at me with a sad look in her eyes, she softly explained, "They did, but since no one else attended, they wanted an actual ceremony with their friends and family."

I gave a nod of understanding. If I ever got married I would definitely want everyone I know there.

Ginny continued, "After she got injured they fled to America with Seamus and Dean, but Dean, after he returned to England, told me that your parents died of another attack."

I knew that Uncle Dean used to live with us, and I just assumed that he couldn't bear living here with all the memories of them after they died. He still visited on my birthdays, but just sent me things for other holidays because he couldn't handle it. I had overheard him and Seamus talking about it a few years ago.

Ginny, realizing I was lost in my thoughts, wrapped up the explanation. She said something about Seamus helping an underground movement, but I wasn't really paying attention anymore.

It had just hit me that _I_ would be able to do _magic_.

I would be able to learn how to fight like Alex did, heal like those…healers…, and actually have Uncle Seamus teach me all of it!

When I brought up the topic of him teaching me magic, he and Ginny exchanged a look.

I knew what that look meant. Based on prior experience, I knew I'd either love or hate whatever he said next.

"You're going to learn magic at Hogwarts. We're moving back to England. In three days."

* * *

**A/N I know, I know. Not a very exciting chapter. I'll try harder next time, yada yada yada. Oh! And I'll be on vacation (again! I know right, but it's summer and we like to travel!) for about a week. And then I have two days before tennis tryouts. Then I have about five days of pissing myself from how scared I am and then, if (when...I do have the spot...but I still hate tryouts, ya know?) I have tourneys and such until school resumes and then it gets crazy. So I apologize in advance.**

**Review if you think pancakes do not deserve to only be eaten at breakfast and are good enough to be consumed at all mealtimes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N okay I'll come back later and do an authors note...Dedicated to EmeraldStorm7 and 42-Worlds-Apart and welcome2michaeland. **

* * *

Three days later I was still in shock. I couldn't believe it, and I couldn't figure out if it was good or bad.

I had talked with Alex and she told me she would be coming with me to Hogwarts, her as a fifth year and me as a seventh year.

I had also discovered that while it was true that I'd be learning magic at Hogwarts, Uncle Sean would be giving me a crash course on magic for the first six years I missed. I wasn't too worried about catching up though, because my Uncle had told me that the reason that it took so long to teach the younger students was because they had to wait for students magical core to age before teaching certain spells, and since mine had aged, all I had to do was learn them and they'd come quite a bit easier to me than a younger student.

They had also explained about the different subjects I was to learn over the summer like Charms and DADA. I couldn't help but be excited to learn Defense after the encounter with the Dark wizards.

My thoughts were interrupted abruptly by someone talking to me.

"Chris, are you all packed?" Seamus called up the stairs to me from the main floor of our house. "We need to leave soon or we won't make our portkey!"

I rolled my eyes.

He was always worried about being late for things.

Knowing him, we probably had an hour or so left until it would leave for England.

"Ritz! The portkey's leaving in three minutes so get your skinny ass down the stairs so you don't miss it and cause an international crisis!"

I guess not.

Alex isn't the most patient person in the world. And she's bossy. And a drama queen. And swears like a sailor.

But I love her anyway…just don't tell her that. Her ego's big enough already.

I rolled my eyes, even though I knew she couldn't see me, and checked my suitcase. "I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't cause an international crisis, Alex!" I yelled back down.

"Well, actually it would, seeing as you're fairly well known, being the daughter of two war heroes," came unexpectedly from behind me.

I turned around to see Seamus standing behind me, looking a bit overwhelmed what with all the chaos.

"Great," I responded, "more people who know more about me than I actually do."

I saw him wince out of the corner of my eye and momentarily felt bad. It wasn't really his fault, but I was still a little bit sore over the whole thing. Especially when I had found out that I was apparently famous in wizarding Britain. Well relatively famous. As in, not "Potter-famous," but certainly enough that my name could safely be conveyed as household, much like the rest of the war heroes and their children. Especially since my parents had died since and I was an orphan. Now that I actually tried to think back to my parents' funerals, which was hard because I really was only five or so, I did remember seeing a lot of strange people there. It had surprised me, both the absurdness of them, and the amount of people they knew because it was endless. And now that I thought about it, I did seem to remember a lot of red hair, which had confused me because I hadn't seen many people who had it.

"Christine, are you listening? We need to go now," my uncle gently chided.

I flashed him a smile, shaking myself out of my thoguhts, and gathered up my belongings, which he had just shrunken.

Standing and heading towards the stairs, I smirked. "All set!"

Reaching the kitchen, where we would leave from, I saw Alex eating a banana and snickered. She _loved_ bananas. Which I could not understand because bananas made me nauseous so I usually avoided them. And when I say avoided, I meant as in if I were starving I would die instead. That serious.

"So what's the, err…portkey…?" I asked, still uncertain of the wizarding lingo. I definitely had a lot of catching up to do.

He nodded at me, indicating that I did indeed use the right word, "It's that old running shoe of yours on the table."

"That makes sense then. I was kind of wondering why it was there…"

My old shoe started glowing.

"Errr…" What the hell? Is that supposed to happen? "Is that okay? Or…" I trailed off.

He grabbed my hand and put it on the portkey, and I realized they both had theirs on now. "That means it's active." I nodded, pretending to understand. "Okay...3…2…1…"

The world around me disappeared in a whirl of colors and a pull from my navel.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888

After a few minutes of dizzying spinning, I was slammed to the ground.

"Ugh"

Lying face down on the ground , I could hear Seamus and Alex laughing at me, and while I'd usually be annoyed, I was far too nauseous at the moment. My stomach seemed about to be emptied and I felt immensely dizzy.

"Ugh" I repeated, "Why the hell didn't you warn me?"

They laughed harder.

"_Bastards_" I muttered.

I finally pushed myself off of the ground into a sitting position and glanced up. I closed my eyes when I realized that it actually wasn't just us three wherever we where and that the others had heard me and were laughing. Blushing deeply, I realized that one of the guys had extended his hand to help me up.

Sheepishly I took it and scrambled up, but swayed immediately after a bout of nausea.

He steadied me and chuckled, "Welcome to England, love."

* * *

**A/N woop woop look who finally updated! sorry. there's no excuse for it.**

**I feel so bad...**

**So. I got my first bad review. Go check it out. It's pretty cool...**


End file.
